when love stop in youre eyes part 1
by SyaKyuMing
Summary: seseorang yang tidak pernah percaya akan cinta,kini mengalaminya saat menatap mata seorang gadis. akankah cinta itu berlanjut? Suju FF


FF/When Love Stop's In Your Eyes/

Summary : aku mungkin tidak percaya dengan sebuah cinta. Namun,cintaku muncul dan berhenti saat aku menatap matamu.

Disclaimer : semua cast dalam ff ini bukan milik saya, tetapi jalan ceritanya murni milik saya,

RCL please.. gomawo ^_^

Cast :

Min Yong Ri

Cho Kyuhyun

Do KyungSoo

Lee sungmin

Gendre : angst (little bit),comedy (maybe),happy ending.

Proudly present,…

Author pov

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi sedang berlarian bersama pemuda lain yang lebih pendek di sampingnya. Mereka masih mengenakan seragam SMAnya,dengan nafas memburu kedua pemuda itu berlari menembus segala yang ada. Di belakangnya,ada beberapa orang dengan pakaian mafia yang tengah mengejar mereka berdua. Salah satu di antara mafia itu melepaskan tembakan ke langit, pemuda yang terlihat lebih muda itu terkejut. "hyung,aku takut!" gusarnya sambil bersembunyi di bawah drum-drum kosong. Pemuda yang di panggil hyung itu memutar otaknya. Agar bisa keluar dari situasi ini.

"mana kedua anak itu?aku harus menemukanya!" ujar salah satu mafia yang tadi menembakan proyektil ke langit. "hyung,mereka sebenarnya mau apa?" kyungsoo mencicit ketakutan. Kyuhyun mencoba meraih tubuh kyungsoo,menenangkan rasa takut yang di rasakan adik tirinya itu. "jika mereka menemukan kita, mereka akan memaksa untuk memberitahukan alamat appa ," akhirnya kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"memangnya jika mereka menemukan appa, apa yang akan terjadi? Aku takut hyung." Pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu gemetar. "mereka mungkin akan merampas seluruh harta yang kita karena appa sakit dan di sedang di rawat di luar negeri. " jelas kyuhyun. kyungsoo mmbulatkan matanya. Begitu terkejut dengan tutur kata kyuhyun. "kita harus bagaimana hyung?" kyungsoo benar-benar takut sekarang.

Kyuhyun mengamati sekitarnya,setelah di rasa aman. Kyuhyun menyuruh kyungsoo untuk keluar dan berlari kearah barat. Sementara kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian mafia-mafia itu.

"heiii mafia tua. Kejar aku jika kau ingin tahu dimana ayahku berada!" teriak kyuhyun tanpa gemetar lagi. "bocah tengik mau melawanku ya, baiklah akan ku ikuti maumu bocah ingusan!" mafia-mafia itupun kini mengejar kyuhyun, kyungsoo menangis sambil berjalan menuju kesembarang arah. Karena kyuhyun bilang, jangan dulu pulang sebelum ia datang. Kyuhyun takut salah satu dari mereka mengikuti kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo duduk di halte yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya, ia kelelahan dan juga merasa lapar. Tak sengaja seorang gadis yang terlihat seperti seniornya berjalan di depan halte dan duduk di sampingnya. Kyungsoo diam-diam mengamati gadis yang sedang mengutak-atik _gadget _,karena merasa di amati gadis berambut panjang itupun menoleh kearah kyungsoo. Wajahnya terlihat agak angkuh, kyungsoo membalas tatapan itu dengan senyumanya. Gadis itu ternyata ikut tersenyum,

, "noona,kau di SM High School ya? " Tanya kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya,

"tentu saja,seragam kita sama. "

"siapa namamu noona?" Tanya kyungsoo

"aku? Min YongRi. "

"whoaaa nama yang cantik,namaku Do Kyungsoo. Noona kau kelas 3? Aku kelas 2" ujar kyungsoo semangat.

"ne? ia kau benar. Aku kelas 3."

"kalau begitu kau seangkatan dengan kyuhyun hyung" ujar kyungsoo. Yong ri hanya tersenyum saja, kemudian ia mengambil roti dari tas nya.

"kau mau tidak? Tapi aku hanya punya 1. Kalau kau mau aku bisa membaginya." Tawar yong ri. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Padahal perutnya benar-benar kelaparan.

'krruuuyyuukk'

Wajah kyungsoo bersemburat. Yong ri tersenyum,sambil membagi roti itu.

"sudahlah. Ambil saja. "

"k kamsahamnida noona" kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senang.

Yong ri dan kyungsoo memakan roti itu bersamaan, tidak begitu lama kyuhyun datang menghampiri mereka dengan nafas yang memburu. Kyuhyun terkejut melihat adiknya sedang bersama seorang gadis.

"kyungsoo,ayo kita pulang." Ujar kyuhyun, yongri serta kyungsoo sontak menoleh kea rah kyuhyun.

"hyung,kau tidak apa-apa?"

" pulang" kyuhyun mengajak kyungsoo pulang. Dengan terpaksa kyungsoopun ikut dan meninggalkan yong ri,

"noona, sampai berjumpa lagi" ujar kyungsoo . yong ri tersenyum sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"hyung,kau baik-baik sajakan?" Tanya kyungsoo begitu mereka sampai di rumah.

"eung,aku baik-baik saja. Soal gadis tadi,apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil melepas seragamnya.

"dia membagiku makanannya. " sahut kyungsoo polos.

"kau jangan sembarangan menerima makanan dari orang asing" kyuhyun duduk di dekat kyungsoo sambil meminum air mineral,

"dia itu temanmu hyung. Satu angkatan denganmu,dia juga sangat baik" bela kyungsoo

"orang jahat juga kadang pura-pura baik. Kau harus tetap hati-hati" kyuhyun mengingatkan kyungsoo.

"arraseo hyung. Aku akan jaga diriku baik-baik" kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa rumah yang cukup mungil itu.

"kenapa aku jadi memikirkan yeoja tadi ya?" gumam kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"aahh sebaiknya aku tidur saja!" kyuhyun yang resah itupun memasuki kamarnya .

Pagi ini,yong ri memilih untuk pergi dengan membawa sepeda. Meskipun ia keluarga yang cukup kaya,namun ia selalu ingin melakukan hal-hal aneh,seperti setiap berangkat sekolah ia jarang menaiki mobil mewahnya. Sering kali ia menaiki bus,dan sesekali mengayuh sepeda menuju sekolanya.

Seperti pagi ini,yong ri berniat mengayuh sepeda menuju sekolahnya. Bagi gadis berambut coklat ini,bersepedah membuat perasaanya lebih baik.

'brrrukkkk'

Tepat di tempat parkir sepeda sekolahnya,seseorang dari belakang menabrak sepeda yong ri sehingga ia jatuh ke aspal,lututnya terlihat lecet dan agak berdarah. Pemuda yang menabraknya berlalu begitu saja tanpa rasa bersalah,

"HYAA,, KAU –" teriak yong ri. Pemuda itu menoleh dengan wajah dingin.

"ada apa?"

"apa? Kau tidak lihat? Aku cidera karena kau menabrakku."

"oh begitu. "

"apa? Kau tidak mau minta maaf?" yong ri semakin marah.

Dengan agak malas,kyuhyun membantu yong ri berdiri dan memapahnya ke dalam ruang kelas. Dari dalam kelas,kyungsoo melihat kyuhyun sedang memapah yong ri. Dahi kyungsoo berkerut,di benaknya ia memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dengan penasaran,kyungsoo mengikuti kyuhyun dan yong ri ke uks.

"duduklah dulu,biar ku panggilkan yang menjaga uks ini" kyuhyun keluar menemui beberapa penjaga uks. Tak lama merekapun mengobati luka di kaki yong ri,

"hey,kau mau kemana?" yong ri bertanya disela-sela ringisanya.

"kembali ke kelas." Jawab kyuhyun dingin kemudian berlalu.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja sampai di uks merasa terkejut begitu berpapasan dengan kakaknya itu,

"kyungsoo,kau sedang apa di sini?"

"ania,aku mau ke toilet hyung" alasan kyungsoo cukup masuk akal kali ini.

"ah hati-hati kyungsoo-ya" ujar kyuhyun,kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian mereka berjauhan.

Jam pelajaran akhirnya selesai,semua murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka. Pukul 7 malam mereka keluar dari sekolahnya itu,

"inikan,tahun terakhirmu di SMA. Kau mau masuk kemana?" Tanya sungmin sambil duduk di atas meja yong ri.

"aku sih inginya masuk ke arirang. " sahut yong ri

"kau mau mengambil jurusan apa? Apa tetap menjadi dokter?" kini sungmin memasang tampang serius.

"dokter,itu memang impianku namun entah kenapa aku merasa belum siap." Yong ri terlihat bimbang

"ku rasa kau berpotensi menjadi dokter. Kaukan memiliki waktu 1 tahun sebelum memutuskan jurusan" sungmin mencoba menengahi kebimbangan yong ri.

"kau benar juga,aku memiliki waktu untuk mematangkan cita-citaku!" seperti menemukan jalan keluar,yong ri terlihat lega.

'drrrrttt'

Ponsel sungmin berdering, ia menjauh dan mengangkat telponya itu. Tak lama ia kembali ke kursi yong ri, "ah tadinya aku ingin mianhae tiffany noona memintaku menjemputnya, gwaenchana?"

'deeeggg'

'gadis itu lagi' batin yong ri ,

"ne gwaenchana .pergilah" yong ri tersenyum meskipun lagi-lagi merasa agak hampa.

Keadaan sekolah sudah cukup larut,yong ri hampir saja menyeret kakinya menuju parkiran.

"bagaimana caranya membawa sepedaku?" gumam yong ri.

Ia melirik kearah pos security sekolahnya itu, "ahjussi, ah mianhae. Aku mau menitipkan sepedaku. "

"silahkan noona." Ujar kim ahjussi.

"gomawo " yong ri tersenyum kemudian menghampiri sepedanya.

"ah kenapa sepedaku di rantai seperti ini?" keluh seseorang di samping yong ri.

"k kau orang yang tadi mencelakaiku!" yong ri menunjuk pemuda bernama kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"kenapa setelah bertemu denganmu hidupku jadi selalu sial?" gumam kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"HYA- jaga bicaramu itu. Memangnya aku juga tidak sial?" yong ri berteriak pada kyuhyun.

"jadi maumu apa?" kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah.

TBC


End file.
